Coloring Lies
by lewdness
Summary: Roxas vanished a half hour later, searching for the very thing Axel had been hiding from him all along. [AxelRoxas, oneshot]


AN: For Gogochan, on LJ Hope you like!

Disclaimer-not mine!

--

"More gold," Roxas agreed softly, watching a slender, pale hand grip the little crayon tightly, angling it just so and coloring in the lines of the paper.

Up near the top of the drawing there were clouds and such. Big, fluffy white ones, along with the brightest blue for the clouds that Naminé could find. With Marluxia dead, the Replica as well, her crayons had worn down considerably, leaving her at about halfway. She had no nerve, no desire to ask one of the other members for more of the crayons, some part of her empty little heart feeling like it would be a betrayal to both of their memories (because it was the only thing they had as Nobodies) if she used others for coloring. It was probably stupid logic; Larxene, before she had died, had told her that, and went through the room, ripping up every last drawing that was scattered around her room, save for the ones they were actually using. Surprisingly, it had been Axel to come to her 'rescue', in a way, dragging the blond woman out and speaking in hushed tones about the very boy she was helping to destroy.

"Naminé?"

Tilting her head up, she nodded sharply, trying to focus back in again. It took only a few more minutes before she finished the majority of the picture, being stopped when she moved to shade parts in. "Don't worry about it." Roxas said, slipping the paper out from under her and holding it carefully. "I appreciate it."

Naminé nodded silently, tucking away her crayons one by one and feeling Roxas lay a single hand on her shoulder fleetingly, before sliding away and summoning a portal out of her room. When he was gone, she pulled out one of the few drawings that had survived Larxene's rampage, carefully taking out a blue-green crayon, and a silver one after that, hating and loving that they were some of the shortest of them all. Pushing all thoughts of that out of her head, she started working on coloring in the picture of the Replica, clad in bright, shining armor, armor that no one (Nobody) could break through. She imagined that he was invincible and wished that that quality carried over to Roxas. She understood at the very least what he was searching for; she understood it, but didn't like it, knowing that it would only end in something that couldn't be good for everyone. There was no best case scenario, she knew, coloring in the clone's hair. There was no best case anything, for them; there was only nothing.

--

"Our lovely resident witch draw you something?" Axel drawled late a few weeks later, sprawled out on Roxas bed as he walked in through a portal.

Eyes narrowing at the man who simply walked in and out like he owned the place, Roxas stalked past, ignoring him, and swept up the picture that was lying on the bare bedside table, tucking it away. "You have your own room. Go." He glared back, knowing Axel would blow him off as usual.

As assumed, Axel only stretched out more on Roxas' bed, lanky and cat-like as he looked at the blond, eyes half-lidded, a mocking smirk on his face. "Like yours better," he purred out, openly mocking now from sheer boredom.

"That what you think it is?" A pause, as Axel considered it as well. "A gate? Just line up, walk on through and you have a heart after forever and ever?"

Roxas stripped down to just the simple pair of pants and undershirt under his jacket, toeing off his boots a moment later and stepping to the side of the bed. "The Organization lacks any kind of ability to get in a line without killing each other," he said dryly, holding his hand out and letting Oathkeeper snap into existence in his hand, sliding the blade against Axel's bared throat. "Up off my bed. Your room, now."

Grinning wickedly, Axel leaned up into the blade, not surprised when Roxas simply held it still, letting Axel rise up into it until the cold metal bit into his skin, a thin line of blood sliding down.

"Right, right, I'm going," Axel sighed, pushing the blade away and watching Roxas for a long moment, eyes sharp, expression unreadable for the longest time. Finally he shrugged, sliding up and past the blond, ruffling wispy blond hair before vanishing into a portal. "Later."

--

"You're gonna do something really stupid soon," Axel said softly, voice matter-of-fact, but even Roxas could pick up on that tinge of _something_ in his voice, something that made his hands clench a little bit with regret. "I'm not an idiot."

Shrugging it off as best as he could, Roxas stuffed his hands into his pockets and sent Axel a bland look. "Never said you were," he offered, stepping to the side quickly when Axel threw a punch at him, nailing the wall just beside his head, his eyes dark with anger, or something like it- the closest that a Nobody could feel anyway. "_Problem_?"

For what felt like the longest time, Axel just stared down at the boy, green eyes intent, his lips crooked with that edge of anger and something else. "No," Axel said softly, leaning forward and kissing his best friend hard, pulling away when Roxas just started to lean into it.

A bit surprised at the sudden withdraw and the kiss, Roxas couldn't do more than just stare up at him, trying to think of what to say and just settling on shaking his head. He wasn't sure what he was saying no to, but it could have been a whole slew of things; all he knew was that the question that lurked behind Axel's eyes, that rested on the edge of that silversharp tongue, wasn't one that he would like in the slightest.

"Later, kid," Axel mumbled after a moment, slipping back and away, stepping through a portal and leaving Roxas to throw a curse at the opposite wall, stalk over to his bed, and throw himself down on it. Of course it was Axel who would be the first one to know about his decision to leave the Organization. He spent the majority of this time with VIII; it made sense that the older Nobody would know what he was thinking. VIII had proven that he did on numerous occasions, sometimes before even Roxas knew himself.

Hissing out another half-curse, Roxas glanced around his room, trying to figure out what Axel had been doing if he hadn't been sprawled across his bed like last time. Over on the tiny desk, he spotted something strange: crayons? Rolling off the bed, he made his way over and froze, staring at the picture on the desk in front of him. Axel had taken a crayon (actually, more than one) and added in certain things. On the outside of the gate, was Axel, facing the gates that were open- the gates to Kingdom Hearts, with their fake heart floating over it all.

Behind the gates was Roxas himself, though it was only the barest hint of the boy, just enough to let him know that it was of him. Axel knew something, he realized, touching the crudely drawn figures and closing his eyes. Drawing in a shaky breath, he took up the red crayon and drew a quick, shaky heart, placing it in front of Axel, outlining it in the silver that had also been taken from Naminé's room evidently. Roxas vanished half an hour later, leaving Axel to return from their confrontation, finding the picture on his bed, while Roxas searched on his own for the very thing Axel had been hiding from him the whole time.

--

This didn't turn out how I thought it would, lol. I love how characters like, sneak in there without me realizing it. Repliku and Naminé weren't supposed to be there OH WELL.

Please tell me what you think- I know I haven't posted here in a while and have so much to post omg.


End file.
